Venus Coloured Clouds
by Provenance
Summary: A fic detailing the miraculous adventures of Isaac & co. after they defeat Saturos and Menardi atop the aerie of Venus Lighthouse. Chaos and loads of bad jokes guaranteed.


**What REALLY Happened After Venus Lighthouse**

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or GS:TLA, nor will I ever own them, They are the property of Nintendo and Camelot.

My First Fanfic. Read and Review so I can get better at writing this stuff.

I realise that this story may not be entirely coherent with the games, so please try to overlook any plot holes or inconsistencies you might find, why you ask? Because patching them up is a royal pain that's why. Thanks.

**Chapter I: A New (?) Beginning **

Isaac watched as the ship from Lalivero was occasionally pushed back by a strong wind. He had long since stopped trying to tell Ivan that ship was not a tool to test his power over the wind. Finally the ship reached the floating Lemurian vessel and the commander boarded.

"Here is the Black Orb you requested Sir Isaac. I hope you can now proceed with your quest and leave Lalivero behind" He said respectfully, while casting a cautious eye at Ivan.

"Far behind."

How they had got so far away from the dock without the black orb Iodem had given them, Isaac didn't know. He had assumed that standing on the Lemurian vessel would be enough to get it going. The current deposited them far from Lalivero before they realized that the black orb was required to allow them to continue their quest. The vessel began to make its way back to Lalivero Harbour with extraordinary speed, then; Isaac realized what was going on.

"IVAN!" The fourteen year old boy looked up at him sheepishly, his blonde hair glinting in the sunlight.

"Sorry" He replied.

"You have to grow up!"

"I said sorry, what's the big deal?"

"You were terrorizing those soldiers!"

"They were practically begging to be blown about; their ship was going sooo slooowly"

"That's still no reason to attack the boat!"

Ivan, sulking, walked to the other side of the deck. Isaac realized that he had not seen Garet for a long time and went to find him. While he was walking it occurred to him that he had not seen Mia for a long time either. Of course, being blond he put 2+2 together and got 7.

"They must be making a cake or something. I know! I'll go help!"

Against all the odds Isaac walked in on Garet and Mia….baking a cake

"Hi guys. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like dumbass? We're making a cake!" Garet exclaimed

"What sort of cake?"

"Chocolate Cake"

"Ok. Well anyway I've got the black orb so we can go and find Lemuria now."

"Great!"

The ship lurched forwards and began to pick up speed.

"GOD DAMMIT! IVAN!" Isaac yelled "STOP DOING THAT!"

A small sound that might have been Ivan's voice was heard above the roaring of the wind. Isaac rushed up onto deck and came face to face with someone he thought he would never see ever again. Ivan was lying unconscious by his feet. The shadowy figure looked up at Isaac.

"Oh _HELL NO!_" Isaac shouted

Saturos stood before Isaac dripping wet and smiling.

"How in the name of Weyard are you not dead!"

"Well. Remember how earth psynergy restores our power? I fell through the rising Venus star and, you know the rest"

"So.. You're sort of supercharged?"

"Correct, and you would be royally screwed if I-" Saturos was interrupted by Garet coming out of the Galley,

"Hey Isaac what's going o-HOLY CRAP!"

"Exactly"

"HOW IN THE NAME OF WEY-"

"We've been through that already" Isaac interrupted,

"Well guys, let's take this scumbag down" he said with a steel edge in his voice

"Hold on a minute! I don't want to fight you!" Saturos shouted

"Which of course, is why Ivan is unconscious"

"I could have killed him if I wanted to, but I didn't"

"If you don't want to kill us, then what do you want?" Isaac said calmly.

"I want to travel with you to get Felix!"

"How do we know that you won't still try to light the lighthouses?"

"There was a reason why we attacked Sol Sanctum."

"What?"

"We wanted to get the elemental stars to save Prox, but we underestimated the power of Sol Sanctum and as a result all of our team was killed…"

Saturos looked at the ground for a moment and then a strange look came into his eyes.

"Very well then, let us fight! Let us fight just like on Venus, only this time, I will not lose!"

His very words seemed to hold power, the air crackled as he spoke.

Isaac wasted no time and he immediately rushed Saturos, unleashing a fearsome flurry of sword slashes. Saturos blocked everyone with relative ease. Garet leapt into the fray straight after Isaac but he had no better luck than Isaac. Saturos was enjoying himself as he toyed with Isaac and Garet.

"_How did I ever lose to these guys? Their swordsmanship is so-_BLAAARRG!"

Saturos retched as he was thrown back several metres by several large ice missiles hitting him dead in the chest followed by a massive glacier.

"_Her! I completely forgot about her!_" Saturos thought as he saw Mia with her staff outstretched.

"_Damn!_"

"Ready to give up Saturos?" Isaac said, looking down at Saturos, his sword at his throat.

Saturos merely started to laugh, it was a cold laugh, the laugh of someone who is either crazy or they know they have already won. Isaac hoped it was the former. Isaac began to feel worried, wasn't there someone missing from this scene? Cold metal on the back of his neck was all the stimulus that Isaac needed to remember who was missing. Menardi.

"Let him up if you value your life." she hissed

Isaac slowly removed his sword from Saturos' neck and took a few steps back so he was not in the immediate range of Menardi's scythe.

"Saturos! I thought that you were going to talk to them not fight them!" Saturos winced as Menardi scolded him in front of his former adversaries.

"Menardi! It's not my fault! They attacked me first!" Menardi responded with a fury that could have killed just about anyone had it been a psynergy. Isaac, Garet and Mia watched the argument with interest. They were so engrossed in the argument that they didn't notice the creature that clambered aboard their ship until it smashed Garet into the side of the cabin. Everyone spun around simultaneously to look at the abomination that had just attacked.

"Fuck me…." Saturos whispered to no one in particular

Okay that was the end of my first chapter. Sorry it had to end on a cliff hanger but I thought that it was getting a little too long. Was it good? Was it shockingly bad? Only your reviews can say!


End file.
